


Art: Instead of my Reflection (I see  you)

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Canon Era, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for The Dragon's ACBB entry 2016</p><p>Arthur is nine years old when he first sees Merlin in his mirror. Deciding that the thought of having a new friend is more appealing than having to report the use of magic inside the citadel, Arthur finds himself saddled with an important secret – Merlin's existence. Unfortunately, a secret can only be kept for so long before it comes to light, which this one does - in a spectacular manner. Together, Arthur and Merlin must do whatever they can to keep anyone from learning about Merlin’s magic, whilst trying to find out how Merlin ended up in the mirror in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Instead of my Reflection (I see  you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Instead of My Reflection (I See You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884595) by [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon). 



> Thanks to the moderators for their hard work in organising this wonderful fest and keeping it going.  
> Being new to the big bang experience, I was also new to claiming process - something akin to bidding on ebay and shopping on black Friday! Luckily, I was able to bag my first choice out of so many enticing stories.  
> I was immediately drawn to Lair of the Dragon’s summery, it had so many elements I wanted to explore; child Arthur, cannon era, mythical beasts, relationship building and of course Merlin trapped in a mirror.  
> Thank you so much for this fantastic opportunity; It’s been great to work with you and create art for this story.
> 
> I chose traditional media, pencils / coloured pencils. Many thanks to my fabulous art beta, DYlogger who was tirelessly on hand to offer advice and sort out perceptive issues and has been amazingly supportive throughout this whole process.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the art and Lair of the dragon's incredible story.

 Art for TheDragon's (lair of the dragon) Instead of my Reflection (I see you)

Traditional art, pencil and colour pencil, 11 illustrations and one divider:

[ ](https://imgur.com/EVLSqgx)

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/A0HfSzv)

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/Pbzx7ih)

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/9TZ2KTn)

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/DSvgsxF)

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/jhDJGea)

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/xji19ce)

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/01uVP29)

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/THLrU2b)

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/eWcJwYf)

 

 

 

 

SPOILER WARNING!

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/8S9Z8Qq)

 

 

Divider

[ ](https://imgur.com/uimEsPu)

 

 

Divider small  size

[ ](https://imgur.com/4FJaKdG)

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you are, second ACBB 2016 complete - one more to go. I hope you enjoyed the art and will check out TheDragon's beautiful story.


End file.
